Slang terms, as used in The British Paradise Islands
Doc. 5.01.1a. Localspeak Paradise slang and vernacular usage The following are terms which, in addition to those known in standard British English, comprise up a lexicon of informal Paradisian vocabulary. The vernacular usage in the BPI comes predominantly from the English, American, Australian, New Zealand and Polynesian cultures and includes words related to or derived from surfing, cooking, clothing, music and general young people’s jargon. The terms given are those that are moderately durable, not merely evanescent; they survive decades in common usage and are not subject to falling in and out of style with the fashions of a given time period (such as more faddish expressions like groovy or neat-o might be said to). Common British terms are given when their connotations are either expanded or limited in Paradisian usage (i.e., dress; punter). In some cases a deviant connotation for a term, outside those given here, exists; but in others a note is provided within the definition that such should not be assumed. As a rule slang terms do not appear in third-person narration within the fiction arcs. Sources for terms (sometimes only supposed), whether geographical or historical, do not necessarily indicate exclusivity to such sources; any or all of these terms may be heard from any Paradisian locals, especially younger ones, by the tourist or visitor. Most of the Paradisian terms are unheard beyond the territory, however. Italicised terms given within definitions represent effective, unconditional synonyms or else those also defined here; further examination of the lexicon and story in which the term is encountered may clarify the context. Guides to pronunciation are provided for clarification of the correct spoken forms of terms. A ace - adj. extreme; intense; usually modifying a positive quality. 1960s slang aggie - n. one engaged in agricultural work; farmer. Sometimes ag. - adj. of or relating to agriculture and farming work. aggro - n. aggravation anklesnapper - n. a small wave. Also anklenibbler B babe - n. female, especially a young, attractive one bag - n. 1. women’s small accessory sack, typically with shoulder strap and multiple pockets, meant to carry one’s personal articles; US: pocketbook; UK: handbag. See purse. 2. situation of having knowledge or other useful assets; to ask ‘what’s (in) your bag?’ is to mean ‘what do you know?’ or ‘what have you to offer?’ bang - adj. good, joyous, pleasant. - n. party beauty - n. something good or outstanding; often used ironically or sarcastically to mean the opposite. Sometimes beaut bink - v. intrans. (for females) to masturbate, especially by inserting fingers into the vagina. - v. trans. to provide pleasure by fingering another’s vagina. - n. (rarely) a session of binking; i.e., ‘having a bink’ bird - n. girl birdie - n. local island food made of a baked or fried cornmeal tortilla folded over meat, cabbage or kale, beans, cheese, spices and herbs, akin to a taco, gyro or egg roll. Popular one-handed meal amongst locals and tourists in Paradise. A legacy (having gone through many names and variations) from the original Polynesian inhabitants bit of - exp. an intensifier, used with virtually any noun, to ironically understate something one wishes to promote; vis. ‘he’s got a bit of lolly’ or ‘this class is a bit of a bore’, in both cases meaning a lot of blink - v. trans. to willingly overlook; to consider unimportant or beneath notice; as though by blinking one might have missed it. 17th- 18th-C usage bludge - 1. v. intrans. to make oneself an annoying burden on others; to impose; to take unfair advantage, as though rudely. 2. n. one who bludges. Australian slang bludger - n. 1. one who bludges. 2. dolt; awkward person blue meanie - n. disappointment; demoralising experience. 1960s slang, vis. The Beatles boff - v. trans. to have sexual intercourse with another. - v. intrans. to have sexual intercourse. Paradisian; less taboo than bonk bongo - n. 1. collision between two objects, esp. a minor one, although usually incurring some damage, such as to a musical instrument, the rail of a surfboard, one’s head or some other fragile item. 2. the result of such a collision. - v. (rare) to have such a collision. 1970s surfing slang bonk - v. trans. to have sexual intercourse with another. - v. intrans. to have sexual intercourse. Paradisian slang; generally taboo but less so than fuck bonking - adj. very, clearly, undeniably; vis., ‘a bonking good time’. As though providing as much pleasure as sex does; comparable to the English intensifier fucking. See bonk brekkie - n. breakfast bright as a budgie - adj. fresh; alert; cheerful, as though notably or excessively so brumby - n. person from Australia, especially a boorish or self-centred tourist. From Australian slang for wild horse C chalk and cheese - exp. describing two things or two people found to get on well together, like two friends or two compounds which are compatible. Sometimes shortened to chalk; vis. ‘they’re chalk’ would mean ‘they’re as close as best friends’. Sometimes used sarcastically as the opposite. Cockney slang cheese off - v. trans. to make angry; to frustrate cheesed off - adj. angry; frustrated chuff - n. 1. courage or nerve, such as when facing a challenge. 2. optimism, such as is needed when facing potential disappointment chuffed - adj. happy; pleased; as though infused with chuff chuffing - adj. swelling with happiness; chuffed. - adv. having the quality of making one pleased or satisfied; vis. ‘a chuffing good party’. Comparable to English intensifier fucking; see bonking coldie - n. serving of beer coo - exp. an expletive, the gist of which is wow; used faddishly amongst younger people in Paradise. Probably from cool cooler - n. any ‘soft’ cocktail, usually pre-bottled, typically consisting of wine mixed with juice or soda; popular amongst younger people in Paradise cow - n. undesirable, ugly or ill-natured woman; used more as an insult than in teasing D dag - n. 1. piece of faece; turd. 2. any worthless person or item. Australian slang. - exp. a mild expletive, conveying surprise; wow. Somewhat impolite or taboo. 1970s US slang dagomite - n. undesirable excelsior; i.e., poop-on-toast. As though a ‘mighty’ product or example of dag. - exp. an expletive, the gist of which is wow, used as a slightly-offensive, mildly-taboo ejaculation; probably a combination of dynomite and dag ding - n. party or fête, especially a lighthearted one with music, refreshments and a casual atmosphere; a soirée dink - v. intrans. to impose; to request to be indulged, as though without welcome. To ‘dink on’ someone would be to rely on the other’s generosity; ‘dink me’ would be a request meaning ‘do a favour for me’. Australian slang. - n. short for dinghy, small boat used as tender to a yacht or as transport or for recreation itself dinky - n. name for a person who dinks. - adj. having the characteristics of one who dinks; needy and self-centred do for - v. trans. to serve, especially in the performing of household chores or other menial tasks, as in the capacity of a servant. See vahine dodgy - adj. questionable; unreliable; insufficient for requirements; not useful dog - adj. foolish or irresponsible, as though drunk. Paradisian slang dorrie (DAWR-ree) - adj. acceptable, agreeable. Paradisian slang; from hunky-dory drat - exp. connoting a sudden awareness of something disappointing; as an expletive considered mild enough for most polite company dress - n. woman’s one-piece skirted garment with bodice; frock. For this dress is used more commonly than frock in the BPI; dress as attire is used less frequently than in Britain dress down - v. intrans. to shed extra clothing, a common practice during during the hot season. See ''dressing down'' droppy - adj. silly, nonsensical, meaningless; connoting a waste of time. Paradise slang; probably a corruption of dippy or drippy, meaning absentminded F fab - adj. exciting; fascinating; or (less intense) acceptable; meaningful. Short for fabulous fadge - v. intrans. to finish; to arrive at some result; vis. ‘this will fadge badly’. 17th-C usage faery floss - n. candy floss, cotton candy fair dinkum - adj. true; genuine; aboveboard. Australian fammed - adj. starved; hungry; shortened from famished. Sometimes fam, fammy fanny - n. vagina, esp. incl. the immediately adjacent region finger stall - n. any back seat at the cinema, where adolescents take their dates; suggesting they will not watch the picture but fondle each other when the lights are down fizz - n. quality of having heightened excitement, interest or sex appeal. Often used with a bit of–, meaning the object has plenty of fizz to it, having the quality of making one’s head go light (fizzy) fizz boat - n. small power boat fizzed - adj. 1. suffering from an upset stomach, as though from drinking too much fizzy drink. 2. (sometimes) seasick. 3. (rarely) drunk fizzy - adj. silly, especially if taken in a fit of the giggles, as though lightheaded. Paradisian slang. - n. short for fizzy drink fizzy drink - n. sweetened, carbonated soft drink. US: soda pop. Sometimes just fizz or fizzy; or fizzy water fizzyhead - n. fool; one whose head appears empty or seems full of fizzy. Paradisian slang fizzyheaded - adj. stupid, foolish; as though one’s head is empty or seems full of fizzy. Paradisian slang foo - n. useless excelsior, that which is worthless or undesirable. - exp. a (very) mild curse, the gist of which is ‘crud’ or ‘rats’, more acceptable than less-delicate terms though frequently considered taboo in polite company. Paradisian slang; of uncertain origin (possibly a concoction of fie and poo). Compare kaka fossick - v. intrans. to search, rummage, especially when on a futile or frustrating quest, as though prospecting for gold; vis. 'fossicking through the kitchen cupboards' fossicker - n. 1. prospector, e.g. for gold. 2. anyone on a quest likely to prove futile fox - n. good-looking or irresistibly-seductive person, especially a female G gear - adj. acceptable, meaningful, valuable; often used for male-oriented objects such as cars, music or sports activities. - adv. an intensifier; really, totally, acceptably gob - n. 1. the skull area; head. 2. state of mind; vis. ‘What’s in your gob?’ would mean ‘What are your thoughts?’ Paradisian slang; possibly via Australian surfers gone a - v. trans. done a; vis. ‘He’s gone a runner’ would mean ‘He’s effected a quick escape’. A common expression is ‘''yoohoo, 'hooroo' and gone-a’, describing a very short encounter, such as in the school corridors between classes. From Australian '''gone a million' - adj. ruined; completely disappointed; as though to have lost a million pounds in cash greenhead - n. conservationist; not entirely a disrespectful term gremmie - n. uninitiated person, especially when clumsily or awkwardly so. Sometimes grem. Surfing slang grotie (GROW-tee) - adj. ugly; disgusting, undesirable. From grotesque H holy dooley - exp. connoting surprise; vis. ‘Good heavens’; ‘My goodness’; or similar. Australian hooray - exp. ‘goodbye’; ‘good luck’. Also (especially amongst children) hooroo. Australian hooroo - exp. ‘goodbye’; ‘good luck’. A derivative of hooray (goodbye) common amongst children. From Australian slang. Compare yoohoo I icee - n. frozen snack or dessert, consisting of water, fruit juice and sugar (typically with food colouring added) frozen in cylindrical shape with a stick, licked, sucked or eaten; sold at kiosks and in milkbars; popular with small children as well as with tourists. Sometimes icee pop J jam - v. trans. to enjoy. - v. intrans. 1. to excel. 2. to play music, especially well or spiritedly. Surfing/music slang jell - v. trans. to enjoy. - v. intrans. to excel. Surfing slang K k’ - n. kilometre, 1000 metres (about .628 mile); about 1200 paces. The military klick for kilometre is rarely used by civilians kaina (kah-EE-na; sometimes KAY-na but never KYE-na) - n. 1. Polynesian person. 2. one in the know; expert; authority. 3. (not commonly) popular or admirable person. - adj. 1. Polynesian. 2. knowledgeable. kaka (KAH-kah) - n. rubbish, faece, or any worthless excelsior. Often used as a term of mild insult; a more offensive term than foo, generally taboo. Polynesian kakahead - n. fool. A disrespectful term, taboo; from kaka, meaning excelsior. Paradisian slang kakaheaded - adj. 1. stupid; foolish. 2. drunk. A disrespectful term, taboo; from kaka, meaning excelsior knackered - adj. tired, worn-out; no longer capable of good or hard work L lifer - n. lifesaver, typically at a public lido loffy - adj. 1. unaware; absentminded; as though drunk. 2. naïve; uninitiated. Sometimes (rarely) loffyheaded. Paradisian slang; of uncertain origin lolly - n. 1. candy. 2. money; anything that can be considered ‘the goods’ lollyhead - n. 1. child; one who eats candy (lolly). 2. fool; one deficient in understanding. Paradisian slang lollyheaded - adj. stupid; foolish; childish. Paradisian slang; from lollyhead; one who eats candy (lolly) loppy - adj. messy; dirty; unkempt. Yorkshire slang M mana (MAH-na) - n. concept of life force, a kind of powerful spiritual presence; possessors are traditionally afforded high social status and ritual power. In the BPI surfers adopt this principle as a kind of informal deification of those who have attained a very high skill level and merit universal respect. Polynesian. See also source mike - v. intrans. to do nothing; to bide time; to wait mild - n. draught beer; lager muff - v. trans. or intrans. to provide pleasure through oral stimulation of the female genitalia; to perform cunnilingus. - n. (rarely) a session of muffing Mum - n. Her Royal Majesty Queen Elizabeth II of Great Britain; a fond if excessively casual nickname used with territorial boundaries. Apparently not meaning Mother, as for the Queen Mother, but Ma’am N naff - n. that which is worthless or else of poor quality, representing a poor bargain; junk. - adj. of poor quality, of no value; junky. Also naffy nooky - n. sexual or romantic activity, whether intercourse or just snogging. - v. (rarely) to snog or to have sex not the full quid - adj. unintelligent; oblivious; inadequate noxious - adj. shortened from obnoxious, as in annoying and insufferable; but with the emphasis on the quality of being figuratively poisonous NP - exp. ‘no problem’; connoting a carefree attitude towards the given situation O offsider - n. companion, especially one’s date, the one doing the inviting, paying and driving. Meaning the one who sits on the offside of the car (typically the gentleman) olds - n. derogatory term for the older generation, especially one’s parents; often used playfully, rarely disrespectfully open slather - n. unexpected and uncontrollable mêlée; free-for-all, often violent or at least dramatic P panties - n. women’s or girls’ underpants; knickers. Both US and UK terms are used interchangeably in the BPI, perhaps due to the influence of North American and Japanese marketers Lingerie, especially the most basic, all-cotton pieces, is a staple of teenaged girls’ casual dress in Paradise, particularly when worn alone as sportswear; see private attire Paradisian - (always cap.) proper term, both adjective and noun, referring to people or things native to or rightfully belonging to the territory parrot - n. cocktail typically made with brightly-coloured fruit juices or syrups and including a relatively light measure of rum or other liquor; popular with Paradisan teens and young women pash - n. a long passionate kiss. Sometimes (especially amongst girls) pashie. - v. intrans, v. trans. to kiss passionately; to snog. - adj. passionate, romantic, sensual. From passion or passionate pash-up - n. session of snogging, kissing, or having sex, especially when romantically. From pash peretane (peh-reh-TAH-nee; not peh-reh-TAYN) - n. British person; a mildly disrespectful nickname having been used by BPI native Polynesians. - adj. British PG - n. tenant; lodger. Many homeowners in Paradise keep an extra room with private bath available for local borders or, in rare cases, regularly-visiting tourists. From paying guest pike - v. intrans. to vomit, especially whilst bending forward. Sometimes pike over. From the gymnastics position of bending forwards at a right angle from the waist pink - n. Paradisian one-pound note, pinkish in colour and featuring a facsimile of the now-obsolete UK one-pound note one side and the hibiscus and a portrait of Headley, superimposed on a map of the territory, the other; equivalent in value to UK £1 coin. See also 5.09. Peculiar terms pinky bar - n. chocolate-covered marshmallow confection, usually in the size and shape of one’s finger pither - v. intrans. 1. to wander about aimlessly, as though lost or drunk. 2. to devote effort to a futile quest or chore; to fossick. Midlands slang pithering - adj. 1. becoming less important over time, as though having a value in a direct inverse proportion to the time needed to collect, absorb, accept or make use of. 2. worthless; fruitless; futile. Paradisian usage; from pither plonk - n. cheap liquor, (esp.) cheap wine. Sometimes plunk pocket - n. available cash. From pocket money poesy (PO-see) - n. rhetoric; unnecessary eloquence or long-windedness in speech. Paradisian slang poke - n. session of sexual intercourse, with the emphasis on physical penetration and gratification, not on romance or affection. - v. trans. (for males) to have sex (with a female), especially when together for the first time or when her virginity is being tendered. A less-than- polite term; sometimes used by females in accusations when countering aggressive males; compare bonk (v.) pole on - v. trans. to seek favours from; to depend on, as though at others’ expense. Sometimes pole off. Compare dink (v.) pong - n. disagreeable odour, stench; usually from natural causes poon up - v. intrans. to dress up, as for a formal occasion, especially when the result is to be rather overdressed or when it just seems so. From poonce poonce - n. effeminate male; suggesting homosexuality poonk - adj. 1. dull; uninteresting; boring. 2. stupid, nonsensical. 3. useless. Sometimes poonky. - v. trans. (for males) to have sex (with a female); see poke (v.) poonky - v. trans. (for males) to have sex (with a female); see poke (v.) punter - n. 1. tourist, especially one with ample discretionary spending money. 2. neophyte; one who is gullible purse - n. any woman’s bag used for containing cosmetics, personal supplies, money, etc., whether carried by a strap or not, regardless of size; handbag. US usage Q quid - n. pound Sterling. The official monetary currency of the BPI is the British pound; American and other money may not be accepted by vendors. Exchange rates are based on those in Britain although usually steeper. See also pink; also 5.09. Common terms R rammy - adj. feeling sexually aroused, playful or frustrated; randy; horny. Paradisian slang; possibly from Australian rip - v. intrans. 1. to excel. 2. to surf, especially well. Surfing slang ripper - n. something extraordinarily positive; especially as pertains to either surfing waves or parties. Surfing slang ripping - adv., modifier. 1. impressively. 2. excitingly, attractively. 3. very well, connoting a degree of either talent or positive outcome. Surfing slang rollie (RAHL-lee) - adv. very, exceptionally, acceptably. Paradisian slang; possibly a corruption of really and jolly rompy - adj. feeling sexually aroused, playful or frustrated; horny; rammy. Paradisian slang S scruff - n. dessert snack made of fruit rolled in dough, sprinkled with sugar and baked, similar to a turnover or Danish pastry; popular at kiosks and milkbars in Paradise. scruff and tuff - n. condition of being complete; a whole. The expression ‘the whole scruff and tuff’ would be akin to ‘the whole nine yards’ or ‘lock, stock and barrel’, connoting the achievement of a complete, if unimpressive, wholeness. From scruff and tuffle, suggesting a dessert and an entrée taken as a complete meal selective - adj. being subject to a student’s choice of sequence and, in some cases, the makeup of his schedule of elective semester-length courses; referring to the Territorial MOE secondary-school policy. - n. such a course shred - v. intrans. 1. to excel. 2. to surf, especially well. Surfing slang; from rip; suggesting a greater intensity signify - v. intrans. (though implied as trans.) to mean (something), to be pertinent (to the subject at hand), to matter; vis. ‘it does not signify’ means ‘it does not matter’ or ‘it has no relevance’. 18th-C usage skive - v. intrans. to avoid; to shirk. Sometimes skive off (v. trans) slather - n. disagreement; argument; fight snug - n. small alcove in a pub or dining establishment, similar to a booth but may contain only an unattached table and chairs soda - n. mineral water; club soda. Sweetened, carbonated soft drinks known as ‘soda pop’ (i.e., Coca-Cola) in the US are called fizzy in the BPI . See fizzy drink sook - n. timid person; one easily frightened or upset; wimp. Usually not meant derogatorily but as a term of endearment for a needy or pitiable person, such as an upset child; vis. 'You poor sook!' sooky - adj. easily frightened; timid; wimpy, in the way that a child, girl, or woman might be; effeminate. Paradisian slang; pejorative; from sook source - n. (sometimes cap.) sense of reality, an awareness of what is and from where it comes. Surfers refer to waves as their source; but one may refer to the 'source' as the main focal point in one's life perspective. Compare stick; mana ’States - n. The United States of America; a less-than-respectful nickname stick - n. 1. situation of awareness; vis. ‘what’s your stick?’ would mean ‘what do you know?’ or ‘what’s new?’; to ‘know your stick’ would be to know what’s happening. Compare source. 2. surfboard. 3. (rarely) guitar. 1970s surfing slang sully - adj. soiled; sleasy; impure; especially as pertains to a person’s character, reputation or chosen behaviour. A deliberately strong insult, especially amongst girls or women, i.e. US skanky or slutty. From sullied swat - n. game of golf. Sometimes the swats (as in ‘the links’) T ta (TAH; with emphasis) - exp. ‘thank you’; especially to a close associate or immediate family member. In the BPI ta should not be said to superiors or in formal settings tavana (TAH-vah-nah) - n. 1. boss; superior. 2. property owner. A less-than-respectful term. Tahitian; a corruption of governor tiki tour - n. 1. tourist-oriented tour of local sights, put on by local promoters or resort staff, typically accounting for a large portion of the tourists’ day and at considerable expense; looked down upon by inconvenienced locals. 2. roundabout way to get somewhere, as though it were meant as a scenic tour. 3. any avoidable, nonessential enterprise that entails an excess of time, as though that time were wasted tizz - n. 1. fit; state of discontent or of being annoyed; irritation. 2. the source of such an annoyance, nuisance; irritant. From tizzy tizzy - n. fit; state of discontent or of being annoyed; irritation. - adj. annoyed; irritated; frustrated. Of uncertain origin; possibly Australian toss - n. 1. a session of masturbating. 2. anything trivial or worthless, as in the expression ‘don’t give a toss’ (to not care). - v. intrans. (for males) to masturbate troppo (TRAH-po) - adj. crazy, insane, as though affected by the tropical heat. Australian slang U up the duff - adj. 1. romantically engaged, as though inextricably so. 2. married. 3. pregnant. 4. having a wife (or girlfriend) who is pregnant. Australian up the pole - adj. 1. cosy, especially when romantically so. 2. happy, as though to lead to a sense of inner ease and comfort V vahine - (vah-HEE-nay; frequently truncated to vah-HEEN) n. young girl who seeks to improve her social standing amongst her betters by working as a party waitress, masseuse, errand runner or in some other servile capacity (other than childminding). Polynesian term for maiden or young woman W wave - v. intrans. to surf; i.e., to do the waves. US surfing slang whinge - n. 1. complaint. 2. dissent; mild rebellion - v. intrans. to complain wobble - v. intrans. 1. to have a tantrum; to have a wobbly. 2. to have sexual relations, especially when quickly or roughly wobbly - n. tantrum. Australian slang Y yacca (YAH-kah) -mindless, trivial talk, typically one-sided and annoying; prattle. Possibly related to kaka yachtie - n. one who is interested in or engaged in sailing, maintaining, or living aboard yachts yack - v. intrans. to talk incessantly, especially about nothing interesting; to prattle Yank - n. American; a less-than-respectful term. - adj. American yobbo (YAH-bo) - n. hoodlum; uncouth person; especially a boy or immature man. Also yob. From boy spelt backwards, suggesting a mixed-up mind yoohoo (YOO-hoo) - exp. a word to get attention of wait staff, friends, taxis, etc., hullo. Considered only casual, for use amongst friends and family, too condescending to be used towards superiors or in formal settings. Compare hooroo Z zee - v. to sleep zeed - adj. asleep zees - n. sleep zook - n. fool. - adj. foolish. Rarely zooky zories - n. pair of loose sandals, commonly made of rubber, composites, or rattan, worn by one thong between the first two toes. The term thongs for sandals is not used in the BPI * * * = Doc. 5.01.1a. b. 2011.0819. - ©JCP Ltd =